Objetivo: Cartago
by Pe.Vs21
Summary: Xana ha sido desenchufado por fin, pero..¿Era él el verdadero enemigo? ¿De verdad se había creado con mala fe?Una nueva amenaza se acerca y nuestros amigos, reencontrados, deberán hacerle frente aún a costa de su vida. Continuación del capítulo 95
1. La carta

**Buenas, chics: D**

**Aquí traigo mi 1º fic de código lyoko, (sí, soy toda una novata xDD). Advierto que será bastante extenso y actualizaré lo antes posible cada capi :) Está ambientado unos 9 o 10 años después de apagar a XANA. Los chicos se separaron al empezar la universidad... En fin, no os mareo más y os dejo leer en paz. (:**

Francia...

El cielo, ligeramente encapotado, ocultaba con timidez el sol de la mañana…Las calles de Francia, siempre activas y ajetreadas, dejaban ver a una joven de unos 23 años, larga cabellera oscura ligeramente ondulada movida por el viento, figura fina y esbelta y vestimenta elegante.

Lucía unas gafas de sol tipo aviador (sin ningún tipo de necesidad), un chaquetón negro bastante largo y unos zapatos también negros de tacón. En su mano sostenía un bolso del que salía un cable que iba directamente hacia sus orejas. Mientras sintonizaba la radio en su móvil, su mente retrocedía unos días atrás…

¿Por qué he vuelto a Francia? ¿Por esta carta?- Pensaba mientras releía una carta recibida días atrás…

_Estimada Srita. Ishiyama:_

_Nos complace informarle de que ha sido usted convocada para una reunión de jóvenes ex alumnos del internado Kadic, será el próximo sábado a las 10:00 horas en el Centro Informático._

_Atte.: Personal de la Academia Kadic._

Al principio pensó que se trataría de una broma. ¿Cómo demonios se iba a celebrar una reunión de ex alumnos en un centro informático? ¿Cómo iba a celebrarse una reunión de ex alumnos a las diez de la mañana? Pero venía con el sello de la academia impreso, sería verdad... La joven llegó al lugar acordado. Echó un último vistazo a su reloj: Las diez menos diez. ¿Por qué decidiría llegar tan pronto si no había ni un alma? Entró dentro del gran edificio, con la esperanza de ver alguna cara medianamente conocida, pero nada… Se dirigió a la recepción…Atendía una joven rubia, delgada y , quizás, excesivamente maquillada.

-¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Es aquí la reunión de antiguos alumnos de la academia Kadic?

-¿Perdone? No, aquí no hay nada de eso, debe de haberse equivocado- Le contestó la recepcionista como si fingiese que no sabía nada.

-Verá usted, es que me llegó esta carta hace unos días y…

Nada más ver la carta, la recepcionista reaccionó:

-¿Yumi Ishiyama? La estábamos esperando. Tenga, aquí tiene estas hojas informativas. Segunda planta sala número trece.- Dicho esto, sacó un montón de hojas impresas de uno de sus cajones y se los dio a Yumi, la cual tenía dificultades para agarrarlas.

-Muchas Gracias- sonrió forzosamente. Se dirigió al ascensor y apretó la segunda planta. Era bastante lento…Se puso a pensar:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué sabía mi nombre esa mujer? ¿ Por qué e ha dado estas hojas? ¿Por qué conocía esa carta y desconocía su contenido? ¿Será por su sello?- El ascensor se abrió- Algo aquí no huele bien, eso está claro…

Caminaba por el pasillo, contrastando su ropa negra con las paredes totalmente blancas. En esas estaba totalmente sumisa en sus pensamientos. Tanto que, por un mal paso, uno de sus tacones le falló, haciéndola caer irremediablemente al suelo, al igual que a sus papeles.

-¡Demonios!- soltó- ¡Qué daño!- Dicho esto, alguien se acercó a ayudarla...

-Señorita, ¿está usted bien?- Era un hombre. Iba vestido de manera informal, tenía los ojos verdes y una expresión muy dulce.

-Sí, gracias- decía mientras recogía los papeles y le sonreía brevemente- No ha sido nada serio.

-Me alegro – El joven extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse a la chica, que sostenía con pesadez todos los papeles. En ese momento tuvo la oportunidad de mirarle directamente a la cara y cayó en la cuenta. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? En el fondo seguía siendo, como siempre, su debilidad…

-Ulrich…

**Bueno, aquí acaba lo que sería el 1º capítulo de mi fic. ¿Ha creado suspense? xD**

**Bueno, soy nueva en esto, pero sé que quiero que me contéis vuestra opinión en el botoncito de REVIEW. Advierto: vendrán sorpresas inesperadas en el próximo capítulo…**

**Besos a todos! (:**


	2. Un reencuentro y una nueva amenaza

**Bueno, gente **

**Aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capi. En primer lugar, decir que siento MUCHÍSIMO la tardanza, pero entre exámenes y carencia de ideas… S: En segundo lugar :Sé que el primero fue muy corto, pero es que soy muy irregular en estas cosas: P. Este es bastante más largo (: Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho.**

**Dark6 Dragon9: Gracias por tu comentario (: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, va a haber parejas, pero aún estoy pensando cómo organizarlas. Es que estoy liada :S. Eso sí: Yumi y Ulrich ya están emparejados xD. Por cierto, espero que sigas mucho más el tuyo, me está flipando **

**7: A ti también te agradezco tu comentario (: Digamos que se separaron en la universidad, pero no del todo, lo típico: se llamaban, alguna que otra vez se veían…Respecto a Ulrich y Yumi, no van a tener esa clase de problemas, sino algunos mucho peores, los conflictos amorosos más liosos serán los de Aelita :S. Bueno, espero que sigas los capis^^**

**En fin, ya me callo y os dejo leer ^^**

-Ulrich…

El joven miraba a la japonesa con cierto aire desorientado e incrédulo.

-Perdona, ¿nos conocemos? No me suenas…

En ese momento, la chica se quitó las gafas, colocándoselas en la parte superior de la cabeza, destapando unos ojos de un color negro intenso, ligeramente rasgados y perfectamente maquillados, esbozando una leve sonrisa de suficiencia en sus finos labios. La expresión de Ulrich se tornó sorprendida y, a la vez, tranquilizadora al reconocer tan familiares ojos, los mismos que, una vez, le habían robado atención…

-¡Dios mío! ¿Yumi? ¿Yumi Ishiyama? – Su cara pasó a expresar entusiasmo- ¡Cuantísimo tiempo sin vernos!

En ese momento se abrazaron tiernamente, descargando la emoción contenida durante años en tan insignificante y breve contacto físico, ignorando los papeles, nuevamente esparcidos por el suelo. Al volver a tierra firme, rápidamente se separaron, ligeramente sonrojados…

-Y que lo digas...Estás…- lo miró de arriba a abajo sin saber bien que decir.-…muy cambiado…

-Esto…tu también…

La expresión de Yumi se tornó rápidamente seria al ver todos los papeles esparcidos de nuevo en el suelo, echando a perder todos los esfuerzos por sostenerlos. Ulrich intervino gentilmente –Deja que te ayude…- Respondía con una sonrisa mientras recogía algún que otro papel.-Oye, éstos mismos papeles me los han dado a mí al llegar aquí.

-O sea, que tú también vienes a la reunión de antiguos alumnos…

-¿Reunión? ¿Qué reunión?- Ulrich la miraba extrañado.

-Pues la de esta carta…-La joven japonesa le mostró la carta. Él la miraba con incredulidad.

-Qué curioso… Yo recibí una igual, solo que a mí me decía que venía a un congreso de las Fuerzas Armadas…Lo único que tienen en común es este sello. Es el mismo…

-¿Crees qué…?-La joven japonesa fue interrumpida por la presencia de una mujer elegantemente vestida, delgada, ojos verdes, expresión sonriente y un característico pelo color rosado.

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡Yumi, Ulrich!- Era Aelita, que se inclinaba para saludarlos.

-Caray ¿qué entusiasmo vernos, eh?- añadió Ulrich sonriente.

-No es veros lo que me sorprende exactamente, sino veros ¡JUNTOS!

Ambos se sonrojaron fieramente ante las palabras de la pelirrosada. Ignoraron el comentario y Yumi preguntó:

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Recibí una carta en la que me convocaban para un congreso médico de especial trascendencia.

Yumi y Ulrich se miraron brevemente, pensando exactamente lo mismo:

-¿Podemos ver la carta, por favor?- Dijeron casi a la vez.

Aelita les mostró la carta, en la cual se estampaba exactamente el mismo sello que en las otras cartas. Los tres observaban con incredulidad el sello:

-Vale, es obvio que esto no puede ser una coincidencia. Debe de haber un motivo en concreto para que nos hayan reunido aquí. –Decía Ulrich- En fin, ya veremos qué pasa… Bueno, contadme…

Se pasaron largo rato hablando. Contándose sus vidas, disfrutando de la compañía, hasta que una presencia les alertó:

Un joven se presentó ante ellos. Llevaba unos papeles metidos en una carpeta. Era bastante guapo. Ojos azules, pelo oscuro y largo, expresión atractiva y un cuerpo bien esculpido. Las chicas se quedaron embobadas mirándole, a lo que Ulrich sólo se limitaba a observarle con cierto recelo. El chico habló:

-¿Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Shaeffer?

Los tres asintieron casi al unísono. Pero Aelita preguntó dubitativamente:

-¿Cómo sabe usted mi apellido?

El joven añadió con expresión misteriosa:

-Lo descubriréis muy pronto. Me llamo Zachary, pero podréis llamarme Zach. Seré vuestro guía y orientador durante vuestra estancia en nuestras instalaciones. Acompañadme, por favor. Os esperan en la sala 22.

Los tres chicos se levantaron de las sillas en las que estaban sentados y se limitaron a seguirle sin hacer preguntas hasta llegar a una sala de congresos que, obviamente, tenía un cartel con el número 22. Entraron, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle.

Era una sala de color blanco. En el centro se situaba la típica mesa alargada de una sala de congresos, color negro. Justo en frente había un potente ordenador, un protector de vídeo y un hombre sentado intentando configurarlos. Alrededor de la mesa, había algunos hombres sentados, esperando un tanto impacientes a los jóvenes, aún confundidos por la situación.

Tomad asiento. No os quedéis de pie.- Pidió amablemente Zach.

Una vez sentados, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un joven de pelo rubio, largo hasta poco más de las orejas y con un mechón morado en la parte superior de la cabeza. Odd…

-Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Perdí el autobús y…

-Eso ahora no importa, tome asiento, por favor.- Pidió nuevamente Zach.

Una vez sentados todos, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, sentado justo en un extremo de la mesa, habló con expresión impaciente.

-Perdonen, pero si han acabado ya, podremos dar comienzo de una vez.

-Perdóneme, señor Lodge, podemos empezar.

-Me alegra oírlo. En fin… Pongan la presentación, por favor. Johan…

El hombre del ordenador se desorientó al oír su nombre y respondió:

-Lo siento señor, pero creo que este chisme no va bien.

-A lo mejor el que no va bien es el que lo maneja…-Musitó el señor Lodge, con la esperanza de oír alguna risa a su alrededor- En fin, da igual. Vayamos al grano. Estoy seguro de que se preguntarán por qué están aquí, ¿no? Bueno… Como sabrán, controlamos una de las mayores empresas de ordenadores del mundo. Bien, pues hemos recibido una serie de señales-escáner hace unos años sobre un mundo virtual llamado Lyoko y creado por un tal Waldo Shaeffer, uno de los mayores genios informáticos conocidos. En esas señales también se han interceptado señales de ADN que se corresponden directamente con los de todos ustedes. Por lo que hemos podido estudiar hasta el momento, ustedes liquidaron a XANA antes de que nosotros mismos pudiésemos intervenir, lo cual es sorprendente. Por esto les hemos convocado, bajo distintas tapaderas mencionadas en las cartas, pero con el mismo sello. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo tengo una.-señaló Ulrich- Si dichas señales se encontraron hace ya muchos años ¿por qué no nos han llamado en todo este tiempo?

-Pues porque no lo creímos necesario. Hasta hace unos días, cuando hemos recibido una señal desconocida…Creemos que puede ser de Waldo, pero no vamos a dar nada por seguro, por ahora estamos investigando y…

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Mi padre podía seguir vivo?- Saltó Aelita de golpe, asustando a toda la sala.

-No hemos asegurado nada. Además hay otro asunto más grave a tratar. Ustedes leyeron el diario de Waldo hace ya unos años. Ahora les pregunto: ¿Saben ustedes el porqué de la creación de XANA?

-Para destruir el proyecto Cartago- Contestó Yumi

-¿Y qué era Cartago?- Preguntó Lodge con suficiencia en su sonrisa.

-Un programa militar para bloquear comunicaciones enemigas, ¿No?- Respondió Ulrich

-Exacto, esta es la segunda intención de haberos llamado a venir aquí. Queremos culminar la misión de Waldo y vuestra ayuda nos será de especial trascendencia.

-Pero… ¿por qué nosotros?- Cuestionó Odd.

-Por haber demostrado enorme determinación y estupendas cualidades.

-Pero no lo hicimos solos- Musitó Yumi – También estaba…

-¿Quién? ¿Jeremy Belpois? Ya está trabajando en ello. Le verán luego. Suponemos que se pasará por aquí para verles…

Ante esto Aelita se sorprendió mucho. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin ver a Jeremy y le impactó oír su nombre…

-Esperen que me aclare: ¿dicen que nos van a llevar a luchar de nuevo?

-Bueno…Más o menos, sólo que esta vez no contarán ustedes con Lyoko, sino con una estancia virtual aún mayor. Serán todos enviados a una macro base militar situada en Asia, en Japón, cerca de Tokio, por el momento no necesitan saber más por ahora…

-Caray…Tanto papeleo para tener que volver en menos de 72 horas…- musitó Yumi para sí misma con cara de agotamiento.

-Yumi, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Ulrich.

-Si...No pasa nada.- respondió ella con serenidad, intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible…

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó Lodge- Si no les importa, me gustaría continuar, por favor…

-Lo sentimos, continúe- respondieron Ulrich y Yumi casi a la vez.

Odd soltó una leve risilla, más educada y menos escandalosa de lo habitual en él, se notaba que en algunas cosas había madurado…Pero hubo un comentario que no pudo guardarse:

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿eh?- esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y volvió a la reunión.

A éste comentario, Ulrich y Yumi sólo supieron contestar con un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas que se disimuló con otro comentario:

-En fin, voy a continuar- Dijo Lodge con cierto aire de desgana en su voz- Necesitamos que vengan también por la tarde para ultimar los detalles de su viaje, el transporte, cosas necesarias...Etcétera. Por ahora, quiero que vayan ustedes a comer, estarán hambrientos...Por lo menos, nosotros sí. Les esperamos aquí a todos a las 16:00. Buen provecho.

Dicho esto, los chicos salieron de la sala y bajaron al vestíbulo. La chica de la recepción ya no estaba, habría ido a comer….

-Oíd, ¿y si comemos todos juntos? Así hablamos un poco…- Dijo Odd señalando un restaurante que estaba cerca del edificio- He oído que allí se come bien…

-Por mí vale- Dijo Aelita sonriendo- ¿Y a vosotros que os parece?- Ulrich y Yumi no estaban en tierra firme.

-Eeeh, por mí vale- dijo Yumi aún aturdida.

-¿Por qué no?...- Añadió Ulrich, no muy distinto de Yumi.

Entraron al restaurante. Estaba ambientado en un auténtico Buffet americano. Las paredes estaban pintadas a rayas rojas y blancas. Las mesas eran de un color azul muy intenso y tenían pegados cuatro menús en sus cuatro esquinas. Se acercaron al mostrador, donde les atendió un hombre vestido con un traje a juego con las paredes del local y un sombrero azul con un semblante muy sonriente, quizás demasiado…

-¡¡MUY BUENAS!! Bienvenidos a American Experience, el mejor restaurante americano de toda Francia y probablemente de toda América. Es más, de todo el mundo diría yo- Aelita hacía intentos fallidos por interrumpirle, pero al final no hizo falta- En fin... ¿Qué desean?

-Una mesa para cuatro, por favor. –Pidió amablemente Aelita, aún con una mueca de alivio. Los demás reían brevemente para que el hombre no pensara mal…

-Mejor que sea para cinco.-Una voz masculina emergió por detrás de los cuatro. El hombre esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia y su vestimenta científica destacaba. –Me alegro de volver a veros chicos.

-¡Dios mío!- Es lo único que pudo añadir Aelita al ver la cara del recién llegado. Los demás ni siquiera pudieron hablar.

-Eres tú…

**Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que haya vuelto a crear suspense ^^ También espero que me dejéis REVIEWS y que me corrijáis cualquier tipo de fallo que tenga (consejos, mala expresión xD) y me preguntéis lo que queráis sobre la historia ^^**

**El próximo capi está en proceso. Lo subiré lo antes posible, porque ahora llegan los exámenes… :S**

**En fin, espero que la sigáis y que me la comentéis ^^**

**Hasta pronto!**


	3. Todo cambia, todo permanece

**Heyy lectores **

**Pues aquí traigo el tercer capi de mi fic, y vuelvo a reiteraros lo mucho que siento la tardanza. Es que con los exámenes...): ¡Pero ha merecido la pena! :D Antes de empezar quiero dar las gracias por los reviews de mi reciente ''oneshot''. Los responderé abajo. También deciros que tengo trece años para catorce, no diecisiete. (He recibido más de un mensaje preguntándolo) xD Bueno, en este capítulo revelaremos la identidad del hombre que tanto le impacta a Aelita. (Vale, ya sé que sabéis de sobra quién es.¬¬) xD .Pero aún así no será la única sorpresa. En fin soy muy charlatana: P **

**Respuestas:**

**7:**** Sí, veía poco interesante la historia si faltaba alguno de los protas, pero aún así el papel de Jeremy no será el más significativo, claro está. En este capi descubrirás como se lo quito a Aelita de encima: P**

**Dark6 Dragon9:**** Vale, has dado en el clavo ¬¬ xDD. Me alegra que sigas el tuyo, puesto que me está flipando :D. Aunque me ha costado ponerme al día con tanto examen: S. Espero que sigas el mío ^^**

**Airam09: ****Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste. A mí también me gustan más las historias en las que ya son mayores. Da la sensación de que puedes usar otro vocabulario y otra connotación. Por cierto, te felicito por tus dos fics. ¡Los adoro! Espero que sigas el que falta ;)**

**En fin, ya empiezo, en serio xD:**

-Jeremy...

La expresión de Aelita reflejaba por ambas partes sorpresa y algo de temor, cosas poco propias de ella. Jeremy se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Aelita no reaccionó, se limitó a quedarse quieta, esperando a que la soltara.

-Me alegro de verte, Aelita.- Dijo el joven mientras se separaba de ella. La pelirrosada no dijo nada. Solamente agachó la cabeza, centrando en la tupida alfombra su mirada. Mientras, Jeremy abrazaba a los demás.

-¿Qué tal te trata la vida, viejo amigo?- reía Odd.

-Bastante bien por ahora, ¿y a ti?

-Igual, no me puedo quejar, jeje.

-Muy bien, chicos. Una mesa para cinco ya está preparada.- el camarero apareció por sorpresa de quién sabe dónde.-Pasad por aquí, por favor.

Se dirigieron a una mesa al lado de la ventana. Tenían una vista perfecta de la calzada y de las tiendas de enfrente. Yumi y Aelita se sentaron juntas en un lado y Ulrich, Odd y Jeremy en el otro, justo enfrente. Esperaron la comida riendo, o por lo menos fingiendo hacerlo. Excepto Aelita, que se encontraba en su propio mundo, habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversación un largo rato atrás.

- Bueno... ¿Tú qué opinas, Aelita?- Preguntó Yumi.

-Eeeh, pues...creo que...- Balbuceaba la pelirrosada sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Jeremy.

-Sí, sí. No es nada.- Aelita no estaba del mejor humor y Jeremy sabía mejor que nadie por qué. Entonces dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor?

La pelirrosada solamente asintió y salió fuera del local con el joven. Mientras tanto, los tres restantes creaban un incómodo silencio que Odd se atrevió a romper.

-Bueno, yo voy...eh...al baño...Ahora vengo. Si traen el menú no me robéis patatas. **(N/A: Típico de Odd xD) **

Odd había notado que sus dos amigos aún sentados en la mesa no se habían hablado apenas a la cara, así que decidió dejarlos solos.

_**AFUERA DE LA CAFETERÍA...**_

Jeremy y Aelita se habían sentado en un banco para estar más cómodos. El joven rubio rompió la quietud de la situación:

-Escúchame Aelita. Entiendo que estés así y debo pedirte otra vez disculpas...Siento mucho lo que pasó.

Ambas mentes retrocedieron tiempo atrás.

_FLASHBACK (7 años atrás)_

Academia Kadic. Veinte de junio. A un día antes de acabar el último curso de la academia. Aelita se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de Jeremy, su novio en esos tiempos. Cargaba una mochila con su ordenador portátil que le había prestado horas atrás. Quería devolvérselo antes de que se le olvidase. Llegó a la habitación y se paró delante, tomando una amplia bocanada de aire. Se arregló un poco el pelo y se miró en un espejo que llevaba en su mochila, de la cual sacó el ordenador acto seguido, asiéndolo fuertemente contra su pecho. La pareja cumplía tres meses de noviazgo y quería estar presentable o, por lo menos, medianamente presentable. Abrió la puerta con decisión y ahínco, que se desvanecieron al ver la imagen escondida al otro lado de la puerta. Se quedó totalmente quieta, muy rígida y con el rostro pálido. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas. Por un momento habría deseado no haber abierto esa puerta, no haber tenido que grabar la horrible imagen de su novio, besándose con descaro con otra chica, en su memoria. Alejó el ojo de la puerta y marchó corriendo, llorando. No quería que la viesen humillada, derrotada, vacía...-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? -Se preguntaba la pelirrosada en su habitación, llorando desconsoladamente abrazada a su almohada. –No quiero volver a verte NUNCA.

Horas después tocaron a la puerta, el rubio con gafas entró en la habitación sonriente, como si nada hubiese pasado e inconsciente del estado de su "novia", aunque eso no duró, se acercó a Aelita y cuestionó:

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

La sangre de Aelita hirvió. Sus rasgos se tensaron y miraron con furia al joven rubio que se postraba incrédulo a su lado. Su mano reaccionó por ella, descargando toda su furia en la mejilla del chico, enrojeciéndola intensamente.

- ¡Eres un cretino! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE MÁS.

-Pero... Aelita...

L a aludida no le escuchó. Había salido corriendo hacia el patio, cuando de repente se chocó con una figura femenina.

-Aelita...Dios mío... ¿Qué te pasa?

-No puedo más, Yumi- Decía Aelita entre sollozos- ¡Me ha engañado! ¡Jeremy no me quería!

-Pero... ¿qué ha pasado?

-Le encontré besándose en su cuarto con otra... No sé quién era...

-Tranquilízate, por favor, no quiero que estés así...-Le exhortó Yumi sonriéndole con dulzura.

Ambas se dirigieron a un banco. Yumi le ofreció un pañuelo para que se secase las lágrimas e intentó animarla.

-No te preocupes. Es un idiota y no sabe lo que pierde...-Dijo Yumi abrazándola- El amor es efímero a veces... Ya encontrarás a alguien que te hará muy feliz, ya verás...

-Gracias Yumi, espero que tengas razón. Pero... Aún así duele...

-Ya... Siempre duele renunciar al amor.

- ¿Y quién sabrá eso mejor que tú?- Aelita sonrió de forma pícara y leve. Sus lágrimas se habían disipado y sus ojos tenían otro brillo. Yumi se sonrojó con mosqueo y añadió:

-Tú calla. Eso es cosa del pasado.

-Sí, sí, sí... eso dicen todos. Yo que tú se lo diría. Mañana es el último día para todos.

- Aelita, deja el tema, por favor. No quiero pensar en eso...

_FIN FLASHBACK _

-Tú formas parte de mi pasado- inquirió Aelita- No pienso hacer que vuelva.

-Aelita...

**Dentro del local...**

Yumi y Ulrich hablaban. Palabras cortas, preguntas concretas...Lo que fuese para evadir ese incómodo silencio del que no querían ser partícipes.

-Bueno, ¿en qué trabajo te has metido?- Pregunto Yumi.

-Pues, como ya te dije en el centro, estoy en las fuerzas armadas...

-¿Cómo un interno?

-No he acabado- Ulrich esbozó una adorable media sonrisa- Soy el preparador físico de los internos.

Por alguna extrañísima razón, **(N/A: Sí, vamos, extrañísima xD)** a Yumi no le costó nada creérselo, puesto que su imagen había cambiado mucho. Tenía unos musculosos brazos, no menos que atractivos y un torso esbelto que se dejaba marcar por su camiseta blanca. Algo no había cambiado. Esa penetrante mirada de ojos verdes seguía ahí, en lo más hondo del corazón de la japonesa. Pero... ¿De qué manera? Él aún trataba con la misma ternura y las mismas buenas formas de siempre a la dueña de sus pensamientos. La mente de Yumi fue invadida:

-Bueno... ¿Y tú qué?

-Yo...Bueno, estuve en la Universidad y saqué un título de enfermería. Ahora soy A.T.S. en el hospital de Kioto. Me las apaño...

-En conclusión, una mujer preparada- Sonreía el castaño.

-Emm...sí, se podría decir que sí.- Yumi esbozó una sonrisa cargada de cansancio. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Sí, mucho. Esto del jet lag es estresante, y encima tenemos que volver enseguida. A este paso no voy a saber ni dónde estoy.

Ulrich rió- Pobre chica, que ya no la dejan ni dormir.

-Di lo que quieras. En el avión me voy a pasar durmiendo tooooooodo el viaje.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si no te dejo?

Al oír esto Yumi se sonrojó a más no poder. Su mente la condujo a una manifestación conyugal. **(N/A: Por el amor de Dios, no seáis malpensados xD) **Sacudió la cabeza intentando evadir cualquier vestigio, cualquier imagen, cualquier idea de que ellos dos llegasen a ser algo más que dos colegas que tontean de forma fraternal y casi por inercia.

-Y... ¿Qué me cuentas en cuanto a vida sentimental?

El sonrojo persistió, solo que esta vez su mente estaba en blanco.

-Ehh, bueno. Digamos que no soy del gusto del personal.

-Pues será que el producto es el que no busca personal, mujer.- El castaño reía mientras la miraba con dulzura.

Yumi estaba más anonadada a cada palabra que el castaño le dirigía. Increíble. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan atrevido? ¿Estaría lanzándole indirectas?

-Gracias... ¿Y tú qué?

-Yo nada. Voy de rompecorazones. Además las mujeres que hay en las Fuerzas armadas no son... ¿cómo decirlo?...muy interesantes. Me parece que están allí por otros motivos.

-Segura que la mitad estará allí sólo para verle sin camiseta...** (N/A: ¿Y quién no, hija? ¿Y quién no? xD)- **Pensó la japonesa de forma irónica para sí misma. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Ehh, de nada.

En ese momento llegaron, casi a la vez, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy y el camarero con la comida en unas bandejas que llevaba con dificultad. En cuanto el camarero se fue, empezaron a comer. Hablaban de cualquier tontería. El caso era hablar, recordar todo lo pasado e intentar imaginarse lo que iba a pasar. Cosa que les resultaría costosa a todos ellos. En un momento se pusieron al día sobre todo lo ocurrido en sus vidas, como si volviesen a ser los mismos Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy y Ulrich de hace años atrás.

Cuando acabaron de comer, aún quedaron charlando. Hasta que el busca de Jeremy comenzó a pitar y a vibrar en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Lodge.

-Bueno, chicos. Me abro. Tengo que subir ya. Yo que vosotros no tardaría mucho en subir, no creo que tarde en llamaros.

Todos asintieron y siguieron allí un rato más, aún observando la triste expresión de Aelita. Yumi iba a decir algo, pero prefirió no meterse en asuntos que no la incumbían. Como todavía les sobraba tiempo, salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Odd y Ulrich hablando de cosas de chicos y Yumi y Aelita de cosas de chicas.

Pasados veinte minutos decidieron que ya iba siendo la hora de volver. Subieron hasta la sala otra vez, donde estaban los mismos hombres de antes más Zach y Jeremy. Corroboraron todo lo referente a DNI, pasaporte y demás. Después, Lodge les mandó a casa a por sus maletas para, más tarde, reunirse con ellos de nuevo para llevarlos hasta el aeropuerto. Un lugar ajetreado y lleno de gente, donde los gritos hacían que el jet lag de Yumi se desmadrase aún más. Facturaron el equipaje y se subieron al avión con destino Japón. No eran conscientes de lo mal que lo iban a pasar al llegar. Una nueva aventura estaba a punto de comenzar. Todo cambia, pero todo permanece...

**Bueno, ya está. Espero que no haya sido muy raro lo de Jeremy, pero de alguna forma lo tenía que quitar del medio :P Bueno, voy a hacer un par de aclaraciones del texto:**

**1º Todo lo que esté en negrita serán mis opiniones y demás. (Cosa que ya sabréis)**

**2º El jet lag es como una descompensación horaria del sueño y demás, puesto que al cambiar de huso horario se modifican también las costumbres de sueño ,etc.**

**3ºPor si alguno no lo sabe, (que me figuro que sean pocos...) un ATS es un ayudante técnico sanitario. Yo no sé mucho sobre esto, así que no me voy a arriesgar a dar información errónea.**

**Bueno, el siguiente capi lo subiré lo antes posible, que ahora empiezan las vacaciones :D**

**Un Abrazo.**

**RESPUESTAS A **_**''NO PROMISES''**_

_**Lokita:**_** Gracias por tu comentario. Me gusta que me deis consejos, puesto que soy muy novata. ^^ Sé que hay mucho POV, pero es que estas historias me gusta escribirlas desde el punto de vista del personaje. (:**

**Un abrazo.**

**Rossally: ****Muchas gracias Rossy. (: A mí también me encanta la tuya, espero que la sigas. (;**

**Un abrazo.**

**Airam09: ****Muchísimas gracias, en serio. (:**

**Me gustan tus reviews, aunque no me hagas ninguna corrección, me halagas ^^ De verdad te lo agradezco.**

**Un abrazo.**

**AtpAb95:**** Gracias por tu comentario. A mi te juro que esta pareja me enamora. (L) xD**

**Lo de la carta quedó en el velo del misterio: P**

**Un abrazo.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis. Para dudas y demás: REVIEWS (:**

**Me voy a dormir, ¡que es tarde! xD**

**Un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Bienvenidos

_Hola ¿qué tal? :D_

_Bueno, en primer lugar, siento haber tardado tanto, pero no creo que nadie haya tenido un mes tan horrible. ): A mi abuela le dio una embolia cerebral y está en el hospital. Además, he tenido algún torneo que otro de vóley playa y no he tenido tiempo de escribir... En fin, aquí traigo el cuarto capi de esta historia. Espero que se os haga entretenido y que dejéis REVIEWS :D También quería preguntaros qué os parecería si hago una continuación de ''No promises'' aclarando la carta de Ulrich. Respondedme por review. __

_Lokita: A mí también me gusta darle un toque atrevido a Ulrich, lo hace más viril GRR xD_

_N. Cullen7: Créeme, es algo que a todos nos hace pensar mal, pero hombre, siendo mayores las cosas cambian ^^ No te disculpes porque tus reviews sean cortos, puesto que aún así me gustan._

_Dragón oscuro: Me alegro de que solucionases los problemas de tu ordenador. También agradezco tu opinión sobre mi oneshot. En lo referente en este fic, sí, va a haber AxO, pero siempre hay problemas ;)_

_Kazuar-731: Me alegra que me des tu sincera opinión. Yo sinceramente pienso que Aelita se merece a alguien que le haga más caso, la verdad. En cuanto a Ulrich, me pareció que le pegaba ese trabajo. (:_

_Hanelita: No te falta nada de razón. (: Ulrich está hecho para ser seductor :3 y Aelita debería estar con Odd ^^_

_Airam09: Muchas gracias por tu review, parece que nos imaginamos a los chicos prácticamente igual. xD_

_Yumivigo: Gracias ^^ Yo opino igual, Ulrich resulta más atractivo así, con un toque de picardía :P_

_Joselino97: Muchas gracias (: Tienes toda la razón, es muy difícil, pero es la forma más eficaz de que Aelita le olvide :P _

_Un abrazo a todos :D_

En el aeropuerto de Francia, un avión con destino a Japón despegaba, elevándose más alto que las nubes, que los pájaros, dejando atrás una bonita vista de la ciudad francesa. Los chicos estaban intentando matar de algún modo el tiempo. Aelita leía un libro mientras Zach, a su lado, permanecía impasible. Jeremy y Odd conversaban sobre sus vidas y sus proyectos. Yumi dormía a pierna suelta, tal y como había prometido y Ulrich, a su lado, leía un libro mientras la observaba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Aelita levantó la vista de su libro para fijarse en un agotado Zach, que la miraba de vez en cuando. Notaba cómo ella sonreía.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

Aelita le sonrió de nuevo, enseñándole la tapa del libro. Él se acercó para verla mejor. Sus ojos , de un color azul claro, se posaron sobre el libro de la pelirrosada.- Romero y Julieta, ¿no?- Sonrió.

-Sí- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras recitaba- ¡Ojos, mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y labios…- En ese momento fue interrumpida.

-…que sois puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con legítimo beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte!

Se miraron a los ojos y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Evadieron las miradas y cada uno volvió a sus asuntos…

Unos asientos más atrás, Ulrich había cerrado su libro y se dedicaba a observar a la japonesa, que dormía plácidamente, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla del avión. Le temblaban los párpados, estaría soñando. Cuánto le hubiese gustado que estuviese soñando con él, pero tampoco debía precipitarse… En ese momento Yumi comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, dejando ver como primera imagen el rostro del castaño de ojos de un color verde claro. Ella sonrió con dulzura. Cuánto le hubiese gustado que fuese así al día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente…

-Buenos días, dormilona.- Sonrió con dulzura- ¿Ha dormido bien usted?

-Sí… -Le sonrió ella- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Llevas dormida desde que despegó este avión, más o menos…

-Ah… ¿Y cuánto falta para llegar?- Yumi estaba totalmente desorientada.

-¡Pues algo menos de un cuarto de hora!-Saltó la, sin duda alguna, cantosa voz de Odd desde el asiento delantero, interrumpiendo a la pareja. Ulrich solamente respondió con una mirada asesina mientras que Yumi le sonrió asustada. Las peleas de esos dos siempre la habían asustado un poco…

Un rato más tarde, el avión aterrizó en su destino: El aeropuerto de Tokio. Después de recoger su equipaje, cogieron un autobús hasta una de las zonas más apartadas de la ciudad japonesa hasta llegar a un enorme hotel de cinco estrellas. Un edificio de doce pisos adornado con un enorme jardín en su parte trasera y una piscina. En su fachada había un enorme cartel luminoso en el que ponía 幸福.

-Emm… Vale… ¿Alguien podría decirme qué demonios pone en ese cartel?

- Pone k_oufuku_- Decía Yumi entre risas- Significa felicidad.

- Vaya… No se me ocurre por qué…- Decía Ulrich de forma irónica.

Los chicos entraron dentro. No había ninguna recepcionista en el vestíbulo ni ningún alma.

-Esto está desierto, parece un hotel fantasma…- Decía Aelita.

- Eso es porque este hotel estará a su entera disposición durante su estancia en el país- Les respondió Lodge con una sonrisa.- Ahora tomen las llaves y váyanse a sus habitaciones a descansar y a colocar su equipaje. Mañana les espero aquí para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Dicho esto, los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones. Eran muy espaciosas y estaban decoradas con un gusto realmente exquisito. Aún no se creían que esas habitaciones fuesen individuales... ¿Cómo serían las dobles?

Una vez lo colocaron todo se acostaron. Estaban agotados. Tuvieron que reconocer que Yumi tenía razón, como de costumbre cuando eran estudiantes.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban sentados en los mullidos y lujosos sofás de la recepción del hotel. Lodge y Zach todavía no habían llegado.

-¡Agh! ¿Cuándo demonios piensan aparecer? Me estoy aburriendo a primeras horas de la mañana.- Soltó Odd

-Será que no has dormido demasiado- Rió Ulrich.

En ese momento, Zach apareció lanzando una mirada asesina a Odd, seguido de Lodge.

-Vaya, es agradable su bienvenida…- Musitó Lodge, aclarándose la garganta.- Bueno chicos, les vamos a llevar a su campo de entrenamiento. El sitio dispone de todo tipo de instalaciones. En caso de extrema emergencia serán todos trasladados allí. Suban al autobús que tienen enfrente.

Efectivamente, el mismo autobús del día anterior, que os acogió y los llevó aún más afuera de la ciudad, a un descampado totalmente natural, adornado por un hermoso lago y plagado de árboles.

-¿Y ésta es la supuesta base en la que vamos a entrenarnos?- Preguntó Yumi .

-¿Por qué no mira usted más atentamente, señorita Ishiyama?- Dijo Zach señalando justamente al lado contrario del autobús, donde se encontraba un enorme edificio ligeramente camuflado por unos grandes matorrales.

-Vale…Lo retiro… Y por favor, llámame Yumi, que soy joven aún.- Musitó Yumi un poco molesta. A lo que Ulrich rió de forma discreta. Él sabía mejor que nadie que la joven odiaba equivocarse, y aún más que la corrigiesen.

En el fondo, el joven castaño echaba de menos pasar tiempo con ella. También extrañaba sus situaciones de tensión, sus constantes sonrojos, la subida de su temperatura corporal cuando se acercaba a ella…En definitiva, su antiguo yo.

Ulrich sacudió la cabeza, confuso. Sabía que no le convenía pensar en eso.

-Síganme, no debemos perder el tiempo.- Advirtió Lodge, con su típica y patética sonrisa.

Los chicos entraron en el complejo. En su interior hacía bastante frío, pese a las altas temperaturas del día. Entraron en la parte principal.

-Bueno…Aquí tenemos la zona principal de las instalaciones. Aquí se llevan a cabo los entrenamientos y, por desgracia, hace ya tiempo fue escenario de más de una batalla… -Explicó Lodge con un tono neutral, que indicaba que no debían tocar mucho el tema.- Venid conmigo, vamos a…- En ese momento se vio interrumpido por uno de los expertos informáticos del recinto. Un hombre bajito, de unos treinta años, enjuto y flacucho, más miope que un topo.

-¡Señor Lodge, menos mal que ha venido! Tenemos serios problemas…- Esto lo dijo dirigiéndose a Yumi, con una mirada extrañada, más que temerosa. -¿Ha adelgazado usted?

-¡Esto es el colmo!- Exclamó Yumi taladrando con una de sus miradas glaciales al joven.- ¡Lodge está aquí!- Añadió señalando a su derecha.

-¡Oh, mierda! Perdóneme. Es que mi vista está peor cada día…- Dijo tomando la mano de la japonesa- Me llamo Kevin Rogers y tengo veintinueve años.- Sonrió mientras besaba su mano de forma babosa. Aunque no le durase mucho, puesto que Ulrich le miró de manera que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiese tres o cuatro grados.

-Eh…Un placer.

-¡Rogers, despierte!-Gritó Lodge, al borde de la histeria.- Dígame de una vez cuál es ese problema.

-Verá usted, mientras ustedes estaban aún en el avión, se ha llevado a cabo un sabotaje en nuestro ordenador principal. Es un virus demasiado potente como para arreglar el ordenador por el momento. No sabemos de dónde ha salido ni quién lo ha enviado. Si no fuese imposible, diría que actúa por su cuenta.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mierda!

Los chicos se miraron y, automáticamente, pensaron en lo mismo. ¿Había vuelto?

-X.A.N.A. ...

_Bueno, aquí dejo el cuarto capi. Siento si es corto, pero no estoy de humor para escribir más y no quiero haceros esperar más. Pero tengo buenas noticias: Tengo previsto comenzar el reto de los veinticinco momentos. En unos días subiré el primero._

_Un abrazo a todos (:_


End file.
